


So much for that

by Ceetlejuice



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Community: avengerkink, Crack with Smut, Funny, Humiliation (slightly), M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn with a little humor, Public Sex, Smut, Somewhat funny, Thanks for ruining the movie night Loki, Tony wants it, Top!Loki, Voyeurism, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceetlejuice/pseuds/Ceetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team tries to have a movie night in the mansion, only to find one of them is missing. After waiting for Loki, they decide to start without him. Loki does show up, only to crash the movie and grab his lover in front of everyone to have his way with him. He really does not care if people are watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much for that

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on a old prompt on Avengerkink. I had to fill it as soon as I saw it. *le wink*
> 
> Original Prompt:
> 
> Loki really does not care when it comes to sex. He doesn't care if there are people near by or right /there/ or if Tony and him will get caught.
> 
> So when the Avengers are having an ordinary little movie night a horny Loki arrives, grabs Tony, magics their clothes away, bends him over the table or pushes him.against a wall and just pushes into him without so much as a warning. Needless to say the others are shocked but Thor and Tony kinda know that Loki really doesn't think that sex should be private.
> 
> Please no dub/non-con :)
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine! ENJOY!

"Alright, who is ready to watch The Notebook?" Steve asked as he looked through the extensive movie collection displayed in the living room of the Avenger's Mansion. 

"No way." Clint spoke as he jumped off of the couch, walking over to crouch down next to Steve to help find a different movie. Natasha laughed at the two as Bruce walked in cleaning his glasses off, clearly just coming up from the lab. 

"Guys, come on. This is why we don't do this often." Natasha huffed as she got comfortable on her side of the couch. They always tried to do something as a team, other thank kicking ass and protecting the world. Movie nights...never went so well.

"Steve, move." Clint shoved the blonde over with his free hand as the other shuffled through movies.

Bruce sighed as he moved over to sit next to Natasha, making sure to give the woman her room. They went through this about once a month, you would think that they would take that time during the month to plan for a certain movie to be played. Oh well. It made for good entertainment. 

"How about Titanic?" Steve asked as he held up the unopened case. 

"Alright, why the fuck do we even own these stupid chick flicks?" Clint groaned as he snatched the movie from Steve's hand, and threw it aside. Natasha cleared her throat, making Clint turn back to her and shrug. 

Tony walked in, staring at his phone before he smiled, putting it back in his pocket. "What's up guys?" He asked as he looked at a pissed Natasha, a sad looking Steve, and a guilty looking Clint. Bruce...Bruce just kind of sat there watching all of them. 

"Trying to pick a movie to watch." Bruce spoke as everyone looked around. 

"Well, what are we watching?" Tony asked as he moved to sit down in the chair across the room. He did not like sitting next to people that often, and now was no different. Everyone shrugged, slowly losing interest in what they were to watch. 

"How about Dolls?" Clint asked as he lifted up the dark dvd case, showcasing a doll holding human eyes above its own head. 

"No, that is a horror movie." Steve spoke as he took the movie and tossed it aside. 

"Steve, come on!" Clint groaned as he picked the movie back up. "We are watching this." He spoke as he put it in the player.

Everyone clapped as soon as the movie began to play the previews while Steve stood up and moved to sit on the couch opposite of the one Bruce and Natasha sat on. Clint smiled as he made his way over to sit in between his Bruce and Natasha. "Finally." He said as he pressed play. 

Thor walked in just in time to sit on the couch with Steve, smiling as he did. "Glad to see you joining us." Steve spoke as he scooted over. Clint and Natasha looked at each other and smirked before looking back to the two. "Well, look at the bright side, Steve. If you get scared, I'm sure Thor will hold you." Clint laughed. Bruce rolled his eyes and Tony shook his head, watching the tv screen. 

"Scared?" Thor asked as he looked to Steve. "Are you frightened of this film?" Thor asked. 

"No!" Steve huffed as he looked away, hiding his embarrassment. "I just don't like horror movies, alright?" He said as he turned away from Thor.

Thor smiled as he wrapped his arm around Steve, pulling him closer. "Either way, just to be safe." He smiled as he placed a quick kiss to Steve's lips. 

"Alright! Time to watch the movie!" Clint shouted, tired of the distractions. 

Everyone rolled their eyes as the movie finally began with the opening scene. 

"Wait, where is Loki?" Bruce asked as he looked between everyone. Clint groaned as he paused the movie. 

Tony rolled his eyes, not caring at the moment where the god was, having just had an argument with him. "Who cares?" Tony huffed as he pointed to the tv. "Just press play already." He spoke.

Everyone looked around, knowing all too well the way Tony spoke in that tone with when Loki was mentioned. He obviously was not happy, for whatever reason. Tony seemed sort of happy when he walked into the living room, they all thought. Oh, well. Clint shrugged, not caring either way. He pressed play and sat the remote down as he wrapped an arm around Natasha. 

Time passed slowly until the movie finally picked up. Tony had not seen this movie since he was a kid, but he was always a fan of it. Even he wasn't that big into horror movies. Although, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, Tony could not stop thinking of Loki.

He hated when they argued, knowing they would always forgive each other and then have sex. Tony shifted in his seat slightly, starting to think about what he would say to him when the movie was over. The sex was always a plus, especially when it was rough. He tried to keep his mind on the movie, and not the thought of Loki pounding him into their mattress. He bit his lip, trying to hide his growing erection. Thankful that he was sitting in a seat further back and the lights were off. 

Another thirty or so minutes passed, everyone was starting to get into the movie that most of them had seen several times. Thor and Steve were cuddled up on the couch, and so were Clint and Natasha on the other. Bruce once again, was just there, but happy as well, even if he was alone. Tony looked at the seat he was in, it was sort of big enough to fit another person, especially one as tiny as Loki. He sighed sadly and looked back to the tv, trying to pay attention to the movie once more. 

A good little bit passed, everyone enjoying the movie as it neared its end. Even Tony was getting into it once more, when Loki walked into he dark room. Everyone looked at him as he made his way over to Tony, not making eye contact with anyone else. 

"Loki?" Tony asked as he looked up to the god as he got closer. He was afraid he was going to argue with him some more, possibly get physical. "What is-" Tony's voice was cut off as Loki reached down and pulled the man up by his shirt as if he weighed nothing. 

Everyone looked on, not sure of what was happening before them. They knew Loki would not hurt Tony, but they wondered if they should leave the two to the room. They soon wish that they had.

Loki dragged Tony by his shirt over to the nearest wall, shoving his back up against it. Tony gripped at Loki's wrists, trying to pull him off as he tried to catch his breath from being knocked from him. "Loki, what the fuck are you--" His words were cut off again, this time by Loki's lips crashing against his, instantly shutting the genius up. 

The team looked on in shock, still in their places as before. None of them made the move to leave the two lovers to themselves. They could only watch on as the movie played in the background. 

With a snap of his fingers, the god made both of their clothes disappear, leaving them both naked in front of everyone. 

"Loki!" Tony yelped as he tried to cross his legs over to cover himself. Something, anything so the others could not see his raging erection. 

Loki smiled, not caring if the other chose to stay and watch, or leave and become ill. His grip tightened on Tony's wrists, making sure he could not get away. 

"Are you out of your god damn-" Once again, his words were cut off as he was quickly turned around and pressed chest first into the cold wall, his arms turned behind his back and gripped even harder. 

The next thing that happened earned a gasp from everyone as they watched on.

Without any prep or warning, Loki shoved into Tony, causing the man to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

It all almost seemed fake. Like this was all planned with the way it was going. It was something so wild, that it had to be fake. Natasha covered her mouth as Clint cocked his eyebrow, watching on. Steve shielded his eyes in Thor's chest as the Golden God turned his head down. Bruce covered his own eyes, not sure of what to do at this point. They all wanted to get up and leave, but none of them did. They all switched from looking on to shielding their eyes. 

"L-Loki." Tony huffed as he tried to turn his head against the wall, unable to look back at the god fucking him. 

"Look at you." Loki spoke as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into his tight hole, earning a whimper from the man. "So wanton for my cock, that you do not even care that our team mates watch on." He spoke as he leaned forward to nip at his lover's neck. "You did not even try to stop me." Loki laughed into his ear. That cheeky laugh that sent shivers up Tony's spine. 

Tony shook in pleasure as he tried to push back against Loki's cock, wanting more from him, needing it. He did not even care that there were others in the room at this point. He would worry and apologize about that afterwards.

"Tell me you want it." Loki spoke, stilling his hips, his cock half way inside of him at this point. "Beg me." He ordered as he slammed into him roughly, making Tony shout out in pure bliss. "Beg me in front of them." Loki spoke calmly, like he was asking the man to hand him something down from a shelf that was out of reach. 

"Loki." Tony moaned, turning his sweat covered forehead against the wall. "Loki, please." he huffed, his chest heaving up and down, the arc reactor shining on the dark wall. 

"You can do better than that." Loki told him as he gripped Tony's hip with his free hand, shoving in and out of him swiftly for a few moments before stopping. His cock halfway inside of him once more, just to tease him. 

Tony shook and whimpered as he was roughly fucked into the wall, whining once Loki stopped once more. "Please, Loki, fuck me." He begged, trying to roll his hips in the position he was in. "Fuck me." He groaned out, sounding more whorish than he really meant. He did not care how he sounded as long 

Loki said nothing as he let go of Tony's arms, allowing the man to brace himself on the wall. He quickly grabbed Tony's hips, pulling them back to him, shoving into him the rest of the way.

"Fuu-aah." Tony moaned as he scratched at the wall. Loki picked up the pace, quickly shoving in and out of him, making sure to hit his prostate every few thrusts. 

Tony knew he was being played with at this point. it was all on account of their argument earlier. He kept telling himself he could get use to this kind of punishment for being so snide. He should do it more often. 

He quickly remembered there was a room full of not only people, but their team mates, watching the two fuck against the wall. "Shit." He huffed as he turned his head to see them all. Just sitting there staring or looking away. He huffed and turned his head. He would make it up to them later. They had legs! They could leave if they wanted! 

"You're not being as loud as your normally are, Anthony." Loki growled out as he pulled at Tony's hair.

"Fu-shit. Loki, fuck." He moaned, loving his full name being used in sex like this. "Tell me what to do." He begged as he rolled his hips once more, trying to get the god to his that sweet spot inside of him.

"First of all, admit that you were wrong." Loki spoke as he began to shove into Tony more violently, making sure to leave marks on his back and hips. 

Tony screamed out in frustration at the pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Begging to be fucked by the god, in front of everyone no less was one thing, admitting he was wrong in their argument was another. 

"No." Tony huffed as he clenched around Loki, trying to make sure he would not stop.

"No?" Loki asked as he pulled Tony up by his hair, his chest flush against the man's back. He pushed him into the wall harder, causing him to gasp for breath. "Say it if you wish for release." Loki spoke as he snapped his fingers, causing a rubber cock ring to tighten around his lover's leaking prick. 

"Shit. Loki!" Tony cursed as the god began to pick of the pace, making his cock bounce up and down against the wall, leaking pre cum all over the dark paint. 

"Look at you, making a mess." Loki cooed as he leaned down to place soft and gentle kisses against Tony's neck. 

Tony whimpered and shook as he felt Loki's lips against his hot flesh. He knew those lips were capable of being sweet and tender, just as much as they were able to bring pain and draw blood. 

"Admit to your mistakes, Anthony." Loki spoke softly into his ear as he nipped at neck. "Go on..." He smiled against his flesh, knowing Tony could feel it. He let his thrusts shallow, becoming more and more tender as his hand slipped around and wrapped around his cock. 

Tony arched up into the wall with a shout, groaning out Loki's name as more pre cum smeared into the wall. "Please." He begged. 

"Please what?" Loki smiled as he began to stroke Tony in time with his slow and deep thrusts, hitting his prostate dead on each and every time. 

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, almost above a whisper. 

"I can not hear you, Anthony." Loki smiled as he began to pick up the pace once more. 

Tony groaned out once more, scratching at the wall hard enough to chip the paint. "I'm sorry. I was--ah--wrong!" He shouted as he felt his orgasm build up inside of him. "Please." He begged once more, shaking slightly.

Loki smiled as he returned his hands back to Tony's hips as well as returning to his brutal pace of thrusts. "That is right. Tell me what you want..." he spoke as dug his nails into the mans soft flesh.

"To come-please." Tony whimpered as he crossed his arms, resting his head against them. 

Loki smiled as he quickly grabbed at Tony's shoulders, turning him to face the others that still have not moved from their places of comfort. Tony's eyes widened in shock, almost forgetting they were not alone. "Loki!" He whined as the god began to thrust up into him again, holding him upright by his hair. 

"Come then." He spoke with a cool and delicate voice, that in itself could usually make Tony come all on its own. 

"Please...." Tony begged once more, shaking with anticipation. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at his team mates any longer. 

Loki snapped his finger, causing the cock ring to disappear, still thrusting deeply and roughly into him. 

"AH! L-LOKI!!" Tony screamed out as he brought his fist up to his mouth, biting down on it, hard enough to leave a mark. His whimper was muffled as he came, his cock twitching as it bobbed up and down with Loki's thrusts, shooting all over the carpet. 

Loki grunted as he thrusted up into his lover a few more times before he to was coming just as hard. 

"Ah-ah....Anthony...." Loki huffed as he rested his mouth against his neck, giving him sweet and loving kisses against his hot skin. "Yes..." He moaned as he thrusted into him a again, causing Tony to whimper in pleasure once more. Loki reached his hand around, stroking Tony's sensitive cock. Tony shook slightly, moaning as Loki jerked him, causing more cum to spill from his head. 

"You have made such a mess..." Loki spoke as he lifted his hand up Tony's mouth. "Clean it up." He smiled as he touched his cum covered fingers to Tony's lips. Tony opened his eyes, watching his team mates for a moment. He had never felt more embarrassed in his life. That was surely saying something. He had gone this far...

"Yes..." He moaned softly as his tongue darted out, lapping his own cum from Loki's hand. 

Everyone watched on at this point, most have been for a while now. 

Loki smiled as he pulled back his hands. He kissed Tony's neck one last time before pulling out of him. The man grunted as he felt completely empty, something he always hated after having sex like this. He shook slightly as he lifted his gaze to his team mates. 

Loki snapped his fingers, dressing only himself this time. He leaned forward to Tony's ear. 

"Argue and mock me like this again, and I will make sure that next time we are not hidden behind four walls and a roof." he spoke, and with that, he walked out, leaving his lover and the confused team mates in the dark living room. 

Tony covered himself with his hands, acting as if they had not just seen him fucked by a god for the last twenty minutes. "I uh..." He looked to the door and then back to them. "Sorry." He spoke as he darted off. 

Everyone in the room looked back between one another, shocked and confused more than anything. 

Thor laughed, shaking his head, causing everyone to look at him with blank expressions. 

"One must learn to not argue with Loki."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. I hope you guys liked it. :D It was fun to write.


End file.
